This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ADVANCED TECHNOLOGIES FOR THE PROCESSING AND ANALYSIS OF MULTI-RESOLUTION, LIGHT AND ELECTRON MICROSCOPY DATA The aim of this technological research and development activity is to provide NCMIR researchers with an arsenal of reconstruction, visualization and analysis tools specifically tailored to mesoscale investigations involving massive multi-modal 3D and 4D data. We will continue to follow a successful strategy of utilizing community tools where possible and partnering with leaders in image analysis and visualization. We direct our own development efforts to augmenting these tools where necessary and developing novel analysis approaches around the types of data generated by NCMIR and our collaborators. Specific work will involve enhancement of reconstruction algorithms for new imaging modes and specimen geometries, improvement of tools and approaches for semi-automated and manual segmentation of electron microscopic data, utilization of electron microscopic data to inform light microscopic analyses and development of tools and platforms for visualization of large, multidimensional data sets. Where necessary, we will work with tool providers to adapt their tools to handle the massive data sets generated through new imaging modes and instrumentation described in core projects 4A2.1 and 4A2.2. The resulting products will be integrated within NCMIR's advanced cyberinfrastructure, specifically designed to provide an integrated environment for diverse tools and imaging workflows progressing our ability to manage large and complex multi-scale datasets. Each activity will also be brought into alignment with our established informatics infrastructure to be described in core project 4A3.2.